Meda-Magic!
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: She was killed once but given new life, she is now a being of metal and technology. Watch as she takes on the world with her partner and to kick some evil butt!


Welcome to my Medabot/Harry Potter crossover!

In this story, Fem-Harry is taken to Japan by the Dursley's and ends up as something more.

I do NOT own Medabots or Harry Potter! I only own any Oc's I make.

* * *

CH: Prologue.

MEDABOT CORPORATION

It was a quiet night in Dr. Aki's office, with the sounds of him typing away on his computer while eating a pudding. Normal eating his favorite pudding made him happy and relaxed but not tonight, for tonight is a very stressful night for the creator of the medabots.

You see, a few weeks back a family known as the Dursleys had arrived in Japan with their 3-year-old son Dudley and 2-year-old niece known as Harriet Potter. It would look like a normal trip for some people if not for the fact that said niece was in a hospital bed in a near comatosed state and a failing body, the Dursleys had come to Japan to see if the girl could be helped since she was on borrowed time as it is.

The doctors who were currently keeping the girl alive had told him that her body was deteriorating at a steady pace as if something was slowly killing her from the inside out, they had given her another month at best before her heart gives out for good.

But Dr. Aki had a little secret, he was from a long line of squibs or a magic user who could not use magic but could see it. His own father had been a squib while his mother had been a witch who had a damaged magic core after a spell went wrong, so, Dr. Aki could feel the magic around the girl and when he confronted the Dursleys who had come to him for possible help in any robotic that could help the girl.

They had at first been shocked at his own heritage before Petunia or Ms. Dursleys told him about her sister and her niece, then of how she found her niece on her couch in a near state of death. She at the time had panicked and rushed the girl to the hospital where they discovered she was in a coma from unknown means.

Dr. Aki frowns as he remembered learning of the doctor reports on the girl, there was nothing he could so himself so he had sent an E-mail to a few of his doctor friends who were also wizards for help. He sighs looking at his desk where blueprints rested for new medabots.

He was about to return to his computer when one caught his eye, reaching over he picked up a blueprint that showed a design of a maid medabot with knives and a time element as her weapon and ability. He then looked at a second blueprint that had a noble woman design to it with a mini-gun built into her umbrella and her other weapon was her fan in which she could use the wind as her weapon, her ability was still blank.

Dr. Aki's mind began to bring up ideas as he thought of ways to help the girl, maybe there was something he could do after all.

Nodding Dr. Aki reached over and picked up his phone and dialed in a few numbers.

He had some calls to make.

2 WEEKS LATER

Many scientists and wizards ran around the large room as Dr. Aki stood to the side next to a medical bed, it had been a stressful couple of weeks but it was finally coming down to this moment.

He had to go though many laws and even speak with the magical government about what he was about to do, but right now his main goal was saving the young girl on the bed next to him.

Beside him was Harriet Potter a very pale girl with shoulder length black hair and currently closed green eyes, her little body was thin and sickly giving her a fraigle look.

"Dr. Aki, everything is ready," A wizard said as he walked over.

"All right," Dr. Aki said as he moved and began to push Harriet to the middle of the room where a ritual circle lay with four of Japans goblins bank employees stood.

The head goblin of the operation known as Hookfang stepped forward asking "Do you have the medal?" He asked.

"I do, I made two in case I lost one of them, both are blank with the green gem in the center," Dr. Aki said.

Hookfang nods saying "This will be a very delicate operation, this ritual hasn't been done since the ancient times of Japan"

"I have a feel it will work, my gut instincts have never failed me before," Dr. Aki said as he handed the medals over.

Hookfang grunts before taking the medals and placing them in the center of the room, if one medal melted under the magic pressure then there would be a backup at the ready.

He then stood on one corner of the ritual circle with the other three goblins standing in a square, between the goblins stood two wizards and witches to help with the ritual.

"Bring in the medabots!" Dr. Aki yelled as the doors opened letting a group of scientists bring in two work benches with two medabots.

The first was a maid medabot. (Look on my DeviantArt account for Touhou Project Medabot girl II that's what she looks like minus the knife rack and pocket watch.)

The second a noble looking female medabot. (Again my DeviantArt account for Touhou Project Medabot girl III that' what she looks like.)

"I really hope this works" Dr. Aki whispered to himself before ordering the medabots to be placed on the sides.

If this worked he would let Harriet chose her new body.

"We're starting the ritual! Everyone behind the barrier!" Hookfang yelled as everyone minus the ones on the ritual circle ran behind the barrier for cover.

Dr. Aki stood still as he watched on with a tense form as the ritual began, the goblins began to speak in ancient Japanese while the wizards and witches kept the barrier strong.

Soon little Harriet's body began to glow as the air came alive with the feeling of magic and power, magic swirled in the air hitting the barrier with the force of a truck before seeming to pull back and focus on the two medals in the circle.

Magic was a force that many did not fully understand, it was at times self-aware and could act on its users thoughts and emotions at times. As for little Harriets magic, it was sensing her failing body and was acting on its hosts will to survive, using the energy of the ritual magic reached out and ripped the soul fragment from Harriet and destroyed it. With that done it began to slowly and carefully take its users soul and move it over to the two medals when it paused as if deciding something.

After a few split seconds, the magic began to place Harriet's soul inside the first medal before taking a small unneeded shard of Harriets soul that had been damaged by the dark lord and using the ritual and its hosts other side and made a new soul from the now blank soul shard. (1)

It then moved and placed it inside the second medal, once satisfied it sank into the two medals and bonded the souls to them.

The two medals glow before changing, the first medal changed and gained the shape of a butterfly bow tie it was tied around a knife base with the green gem in the middle.

The second medal gained a rose with the green gem in the center of the rose.

The ritual soon died down as the magic in the air settled down, the witches and wizards relaxed as the goblins shook off the effects.

"That was interesting, it seems that Harriet had a bigger soul than we first thought," Hookfang said as he walked over and picked up the two medals.

"Could if be possible that her bloodline did this?" Dr. Aki asked as he walked over and was handed the medals.

"Could be, she does have the Black blood in her body so it may have affected the ritual, it also removed a soul shard in her forehead that could have played a factor in it as well," Hookfang said before going to check on his fellow goblins.

"I see," Dr. Aki said as he looked at the two new medals.

"But which one is which?" He asked.

He then turned and went over to the two medabots, it was time to see who was who.

* * *

Done!

(1): It is basically the Black side of her personality and soul that magic used to make the new soul. She will be the Black version of Harriet that will have small amounts of the Black temper hidden away in her.

Hope you like this! I'm a little unsure about a few things since I have recently gotten back into watching medabots and boy have I missed Medabee and his temper.

In the next chapter, you will find out who is who.

SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
